


kinktober 2020

by reddeadchristina



Category: Fallout 4, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Mutual Masturbation, mind control but as a gas, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddeadchristina/pseuds/reddeadchristina
Summary: my works from kinktober using prompts from lustyargonianmaid @ tumblr and my own oc's!you can find the kinktober listhereand my oc'shere
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Female Captain/Felix Millstone, Robert Joseph MacCready/Original Female Character(s), The Captain/Felix Millstone
Kudos: 11





	1. Mutual Masturbation - Captain/Felix

Dora, with her trousers kicked off and hand in her underwear, didn't hear the knock at the door. She hadn't had a chance to touch herself since being unfrozen and she couldn't remember the last time she did before being frozen.

Her thoughts kept turning to _him_ , and even though she knew jilling off to the thought of one of her crew was a very bad idea, she couldn't stop.

She let out a breathy moan as she thought of Felix taking her in an empty corridor aboard the Groundbreaker.

"Boss?"

Dora's eyes snapped open and upon seeing Felix stood in her room she immediately grabbed the sheet on her bed, covering her lower half.

"F-Felix?"

There was a slight blush on his cheeks as he looked above her head, avoiding her eyes.

"I knocked... a few times," he said. As he spoke he placed his hands in his trouser pockets and Dora's eyes were drawn there.

Felix was hard.

"I haven't… it's been a while for me and…" Dora started to explain.

"It's okay, it's a natural thing and… and…" but Felix also seemed to be struggling.

"Do you do it?"

"All the time, boss," Felix blurted out. "Not all the time but sometimes."

"Did you want… do you…" Dora swallowed before quickly speaking. "Do you want to watch each other?"

"Yes!"

Dora looked up at his sudden answer and saw him beginning to get undressed. Following his lead, Dora kicked the sheet off her legs and pulled her underwear off, exposing herself.

Felix sat opposite her and was already stroking his cock. Dora's fingers went back to work on herself.

"I always think about you when I do this, boss," he said, his tone breathless.

Dora looked up from Felix's cock and focused on his face.

"Dora," she corrected him, automatically and also out of breath. "I was thinking about you, thinking about you pushing me up against a wall and, _fuck_ , and just…"

"Just what?" Felix asked. "Did I fuck you?"

"Yes," Dora moaned, letting her head fall back and spreading her legs more. She kept her eyes open so she could watch Felix work himself over with his hand.

She tried to time her own fingers to match his pace but already found herself close. Having no sexual contact for seventy years would do that.

"Fuck, Dora," Felix groaned, letting his head fall back, his fist moving faster. He was close, Dora could tell.

"Cum for me, Felix. I wanna see you-"

Her fingers caught her clit in just the right way and she felt her whole body tighten.

"Fuck, fuck, _Felix_ ," she groaned, wanting to ride out the high she was feeling. There was a feeling of something warm on her inner thigh and she opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) to see Felix's spend there.

He was close to her and she pulled him even closer, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"That was so good, b-, Dora," Felix said. "So good."

He pulled back and Dora closed her legs, not sure what the correct protocol was next. Would Felix stay?

Her question was soon answered when he reached for his trousers that had been thrown on the floor in his haste.

"We, we should do this again sometime," Dora blurted out, wanting the ground to swallow her up as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Definitely," Felix replied and he zipped up. "Tomorrow?"

"I, yeah, okay, we should have some free time."

Felix gave a wide smile before leaning over to give her another kiss.


	2. Dirty Talk/Mind Control - Captain/Felix

They had the ship to themselves. 

Parvati had gone off to see Junlei while Ellie and Nyoka had gone for a drink (or three) and had somehow convinced Max to join them.

It had been a long time since Dora had taken inventory and she'd figured that now was as good as time as any. Felix had offered to help her, something she was secretly pleased about.

"What's this?" Felix asked as he lifted a metal barrel from behind one of the pipes. The two of them were currently in the engine room, starting with the smaller room first.

"I've no idea," Dora replied, scanning her checklist. "Hey, ADA, what's this?"

"Unclear, Captain. Alex brought it on board and didn't inform me."

"Thanks ADA."

Dora focused on the barrel. "Well, I have no idea. Is there any writing on it?"

Felix spun the barrel around. "Nothing, boss." His spin was slightly over enthusiastic and the barrel fell. "Aw, crap, sorry, boss."

"Don't worry about it, Felix," Dora said with a shrug. "We need to find out what it is before we can get rid of it. Maybe Phineas will know." She paused as she checked to see if there were any more barrels but there was nothing.

“Captain?” ADA’s voice said, over the ship intercom. “Leak detected in engine room.”

Dora spun round and saw the barrel beginning to hiss. “ADA, what should I do?” She locked eyes with Felix who’d got a faceful of pink gas when he tried to stand the barrel back up.

“Felix?” She walked over to him and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. At this distance she could see how wide his pupils had blown.

"Proceeding with locking of engine room door."

"No, ADA!"

But the AI had already locked the door.

"If I die then I order you to take orders from Parvati!" Dora shouted.

There was a sickly sweet smell in the air and turning back she saw Felix taking off his jacket.

"Felix? How're you feeling?"

"Hot," he replied, throwing his jacket to the ground before starting on his shirt.

The more Dora watched him, the warmer she began to feel.

"What's happening?" she whispered, toying with the buttons on her own shirt. She felt no shame as she kept looking at Felix who was now shirtless and was undoing his trousers.

Dora shrugged her own shirt off, not fully aware that she'd done so.

"That stuff, it's.." but she trailed off, not caring anymore. Her whole body was running hot and she needed Felix.

When had she stripped down to her underwear?

"Come here," Felix said.

"Are you the boss now?" Dora teased, yet she made her way over to him. Felix reached for her and pushed her against the wall. She gasped, which turned into a moan as he kissed her neck.

"Maybe." He nipped at her neck, before hooking his fingers into her underwear and pulling it down her legs. "You work so hard, boss." His fingers ghosted up her bare thighs. "Maybe I should be in charge and take care of you."

"Oh," Dora gasped as Felix's fingers found her slit.

She reached out and found he'd already got naked, before curling her hand around his cock and squeezing gently before stroking up.

"I'll make you feel so good, Pandora," Felix whispered, his thumb finding her clit. "Going to make you scream my name."

"Felix," she gasped. He took the opportunity to press his lips to hers.

Any other time Dora would make a comment about her full name, but hearing it from Felix sent a thrill through her. He slipped a finger inside her, causing her to break the kiss and arch her back.

"Want you, please, Felix."

"Tell me what you want."

He began to move his finger before adding another.

"Want you to fuck me, I need it, please, Felix."

The words had barely left her lips before Felix had hitched up her leg onto his hip and removed his fingers.

"Tell me you want me," he whispered.

"I need you," Dora begged.

Felix groaned before pressing his cock inside her. They stilled for a moment, letting Dora's body get used to the feeling. Until she couldn't take any more waiting and began to slowly move her hips.

"One day," Felix started, thrusting into her. "I'm going to bend you over your desk and fuck you and it'll be like the whole universe is watching us."

*

Dora wasn't sure of the time as she lay on the floor, next to a naked Felix. Their fingers were entwined.

The effects of whatever was in the barrel finally seemed to be wearing off, which Dora was grateful for, not sure if she could take another round.

"We should probably talk about this, boss," Felix said, sounding more like himself.

"Yeah," Dora agreed. "As your Captain, this probably shouldn't have happened but it doesn't change anything." She rolled onto her front so she could look at Felix. "You're still going to be a member of the crew."

"Nothing will change?" Felix asked, his voice sounded almost disappointed.

"Do you want anything to change?"

Felix was saved from replying when there was a hammering on the engine door.

"Captain?" Ellie yelled. "Everything okay in there? ADA said something about a gas leak and that she also wants you to scrub the last few hours from her database."

"We're fine," Dora shouted back. Ellie banged twice on the door to show she'd heard and then there was silence.

"We should get dressed."


	3. Somnophilia - Alice/MacCready

Alice woke suddenly, the sun had just risen and seemed to lighten up MacCready's shack at Sanctuary. Neither Switchboard nor the Church had windows, leaving her more sensitive to the light.

"Mac?" she mumbled but he was still asleep.

Turning to look at him, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. He was on his back, shirtless and hatless with his hair a mess. Gently, Alice ran her hand through his hair and he groaned slightly.

Biting her lip, she thought back to the conversation they'd had the previous morning.

_ "You know, you can always wake me up if you can't get back to sleep." _

_ "What, by violently shaking you?" _

_ He'd laughed at that. "I can think of a better way." _

Alice lifted the thin blanket off them and saw that Mac was only wearing a pair of boxers. She let her hand drift down and found that he was already hard.

"Robert?" she asked, a little louder.

"Mmm," he mumbled.

She let her hand slip lower and grasped his cock. He groaned again, more so when she began to pump her hand slowly.

Alice released him so she could sit up and pull her underwear off before straddling him, her heart thumping wildly. Slowly, she sank down onto him, gasping softly as she felt him stretching her. When he was fully inside her, she began to rock her hips. Slowly at first, wanting Mac to wake up fully.

She got her wish when she felt his hands grab her hips. Glancing at him, she saw his half open eyes focused on her.

"Morning," she whispered.

"A very good morning," he muttered in reply. "I could get used to this."

"I bet," Alice said, moaning as Mac thrust upwards. "Fuck."

"Cap in the swear jar," he told her.

"That's your jar- oof!"

Mac had taken the opportunity to flip her onto her back and move back in between her legs.

"Ready? I'm not planning on going easy on you." He bit at her neck as he pushed back inside her.

"Bring it on."


	4. Thigh Riding/Edging - Sera/Hux

"Ah, ah, ah," Hux admonished as he rested one hand on her hip. The other still held his data pad, on which he was still focused. "You're getting close, Ms. Novar."

It wasn't a question, it never was with the General.

Sera's leg twitched but she managed to hold still, even as she straddled Hux's thigh.

"How many times have you been close?"

"F-four, sir."

"Do you think you could get to ten?" he asked, sounding disinterested but when Sera glanced down she could see his cock straining against his trousers. 

"No, sir." She was already dangerously close as it was. "Maybe, seven?" Her stomach tightened at the thought of denying herself three more times. 

"It's a start," Hux replied. His hand left her hip and trailed to her clit, where he teased her with his thumb. 

With a gasp, Sera ground down onto him, feeling the heat inside her instantly rise again. 

Hux kept her on that edge until abruptly pulling his hand away. 

"Five," he said, a brief smirk on his face as he rested his data pad on the desk. 

She bit back her retort, knowing that Hux could easily just stop and leave her desperate for the rest of the night.

“Five,” she repeated, knowing he’d want her to acknowledge it.

His smirk returned as he looked at her naked body. He was still fully clothed, gloves included, sending another spike through Sera. “Carry on,” he ordered as he leaned back to watch her better.

Sera began to move slowly, wanting to relish in the feeling. She rested one hand on Hux’s thigh to keep herself steady. His hand covered hers, briefly surprising her. All of his attention was on her and the thrill of it caused her to arch her back to put on more of a show.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down reached Sera’s ears and she sped up in anticipation, her moans getting louder.

“Stop,” Hux ordered, his tone rough.

She squeezed his thigh and heard him hiss as her nails dug in. 

"Six," she groaned. " _Sir_." She was close to begging. 

Hux pulled her closer and lifted her and Sera whimpered as Hux's cock filled her. Her hands went straight to his hair, wrapping his ginger locks around her fingers. 

He stilled, letting her adjust to him. His lips pressed against her jaw before moving to her neck where he bit down just hard enough to encourage her to move. 

Sera was no longer in the mood for slow, not now Hux was inside her and stretching her. She began to rock her hips, causing the General to groan and grab her. 

Hux's hair was a mess when Sera looked down at him. The sight of the powerful General below her, at her mercy, caused her to tighten around him. 

He looked back at her through half lidded eyes and Sera found herself unable to look away. Her legs started to shake and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. She needed… she was so close. 

It was then that Hux pulled out and Sera couldn't help but sob, letting a few tears fall in frustration. 

"Such a good girl," Hux mumbled to her. "I knew we could get one more."

In a surprising act of tenderness, Hux pressed his lips to her cheek, kissing away her tears. The act caused Sera's chest to tighten. 

Hux pushed back inside her, the action taking her off guard. 

"Sir," she gasped, grabbing hold of his shirt. He held her still as he thrust into her, proving that he was still in charge even if she was the one on top. 

"Cum for me," Hux hissed. "Cum on your General's cock." 

Sera's legs were ready to give out, her whole body felt like it was being held together with a tightened piece of string that was ready to snap. 

"Say it," he whispered, mouth right next to her ear. He nipped just below and it was enough for Sera. 

"Armitage!" she sobbed, the dam within her finally breaking. He rocked his hips slowly as she rode out her orgasm.

Sera looked up at him once she'd got her breath back. He stroked a gloved finger down her jawline before moving his hand to her throat. 

"Now, Ms. Novar, let's see if we can get a few more like that out of you." 

It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
